Scribble Scrabble Dribble Drabble :P
by iZutara
Summary: Psst, past this on! Zutara drabbles, songfics, and oneshots to waste your day away. Why Zutara? Because zutara is cool. Includes Taang, Tylokka, and Sokkue. From aprons to storytime and babies, everything goes. changed title, i know
1. These Elements

_The air is what frees us..._

Aang had been their savior. He had been a savior to his friends, to their families, and to the rest of the world. Why? Because he saved them from evil and gave them freedom. Yes, once Lord Ozai had been destroyed, the world was once again free. Free because of Aang.

_The earth is what feeds us..._

Sokka loved to eat. Fruits, vegetables, and especially meat, he'll eat anything, just name it. So it was very helpful when Toph used her earthbending to cause fruits from the trees to fall. And Sokka decided that he liked the blind girl a little more.

_The moon is what guides us..._

Whenever Katara couldn't sleep, she'd sneak out of their camp to find a clearing, where she'd gaze up at the stars and especially the moon. She loved the moon for she remembered that is was Yue now watching over them. She thanked Yue, for guiding them through where ever. For unexpectedly in the darkness, the moon's light had shone down directly on two particular golden eyes. And years later, she thanked her for guiding her to those eyes of her true love.

_The sun is what finds us..._

Zuko hated to 'rise with the sun'. He'd wished to sleep longer, but occasionally when he tried, he'd fail. So he slowly opened his eyes just as the sun's rays had already shone. But he didn't get up so fast, for he stayed and admired the figure that lay on top him. Now he remembered why rising with the sun was worth it. Because he'd get to see his lovely wife looking ever so serene and peaceful. Yes, the sun opened his eyes to find beauty. Beauty in a waterbender.


	2. Katara Walked Away

Okay, so here's a "**Walk Away"** version of Zuko + Katara. The story is that Katara goes of into town hoping for a good place to relax in. She comes across a nice tea shop and decides to go there. However, to her surprise, it's Zuko & Irohs tea shop. She sees Zuko, but then he's also with a girl. All those memories come flooding back to her as she sits in a table quite farther from them, looking at the couple. Sad...

Okay, first of all, the words in **BOLD** is the song. The _ITALIC _words are memories/flashbacks. just to end the confusion:)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Zuko, Katara, or anything that has to do with the show 'Avatar.' Neither do I own "Walk Away." That song is from Paula DeAnda ft. the Dey (and NO I don't own them either.) 

* * *

**I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me**

**(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)**

**I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me.**

**(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)**

"Hmm, the Jasmine Tea. Sounds good." Katara walked inside the place to find half packed with customers already. She took her seat waiting to be served.

**Yeah, you're gonna remember me boo  
I'm gonna remember you too.  
I can't forget all the crazy -shh- we used to do.  
You was doing too much, I wasn't doing enough  
That's what your friends would say, you got a man anyway.  
I can't explain them either,but I don't wanna leave ya.  
Hell yeah, it's hard to walk away when I see you...  
When I see you I remember when the day  
You put your shoes on and moved on before I could say.**

_They stared at each other's eyes. Tears falling from hers, no motion shown on his... But deep down inside, it hurt both of them equally_.

**I saw you with your new girl, just yesterday**

**and I feel that I must confess.**

**Even though it kills me, to have to say**

**I'll admit that I was impressed.**

She looked around until her eyes focused on a couple. Not just any couple, but Zuko! And another girl? Her jaw dropped at the sight.

"Zuko... wow. Just, wow."

The two sat by each other, chatting about something that she couldn't hear. Uncle Iroh summoned him into the kitchen. "Coming." he reponded. The girl gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he returned to his job.

"Oh my gosh" she whispered to herself in disbelief. Sadness and jealousy crept up in her heart. ((As a Zutara shipper, writing about Zuko and another girl that's not Katara was really painful for me.))

**Guess I'd call it just short of perfection.**

**Gotta commend you on your selection.**

"Hello Miss Jin. I'm sorry, Lee would have to leave you for a while. Customers are waiting. But I assure you, he'll be back." Iroh assured to the girl.

Jin? So that's her name...

Katara studied her closely. "She's pretty I guess... wait, why did I say that!? Ugh, nevermind. Little miss goody-two-shoes." she thought, glaring at her, thought Jin didn't seem to notice.

**Though I know I shouldn't be concered,**

**in the back of my mind I can't help but question...**

She frowned as a million other things entered her mind. "They look so... -sigh- Is he happy with her? Does he like being with her more than he did with me? Does he even miss 'us', does he miss me?"

**Does she rub your feet (when you've had a long day)**

**scratch your scalp (when you take off your braids)**

**Does she know that you, like to play PS2**

**till 6 in the mornin' like I do..**

_"So, how was your day?" he asked, giving her a light kiss on the cheek. She smiled. _

_"Good. You?"_

_He thought for a while. "Nothing much. Uncle yelled at me for spilling his tea. That man loves his tea too much, seriously." She gave a small laugh. _

_"Hey, I know!" he exclaimed._

_"What?" she raised her eyebrow at him. He loosened his grip..._

_"Tag... you're it." _

_"Hey! You cheated."_

_"Oh well. Poor peasant." he smirked._

_"Oh really? Well, I woudldv'e called you a prince, but... I can see that you clearly aren't." she teased. _

_They began to chase each other through and thorugh like little 5 year olds, faces filled with smiles and laughter. After a while, they've decided they hade enough, so they sat down together in eachother's arms, he kissed her, she kissed him, and everything else felt right. _

_"Our very own moment..." he'd whisper to her._

**I can't explain this feeling, ****I think about it everyday**

**And even though we've moved on, it gets so hard to...**

**walk away (I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)**

**walk away (forever you will live in my memory)**

**walk away (I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)**

**walk away (I can't forget, how we used to be)**

"Why am I thinking about this!? I have to stop. Stop, stop, stop! He's happy with her, and I've already let him go, and... ugh, I just, miss him." she thought. All those memories flashed in her mind, memories of them. Trying to force back the tears as hard as she could, she turned to look in another direction.

**Guess I gotta live my life, from day-to-day**

**hoping maybe you'll come back.**

**I know I tell myself 'not-to-be-afraid'**

**to move on, but it seems I can't...**

"Zuko?" Iroh crept up to a depressed looking Zuko. He wondered what was wrong with him, or atleast why he had that look on.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"Are you alright nephew? Ms. Jin is still waiting for you." Zuko let out a big sigh.

"It's nothing Uncle. I'll, just get back to work..." Zuko felt down on the inside, but he wasn't gonna pour his heart out to Iroh. Oh no, he would rather keep his feelings within himself. Yet, this was different. Jin... he felt, was not the right one for him. He sighed. Only one girl was, Katara. His mind told him to move on, but his heart would not let go... He soon daydreamed to times when they were together.

"Our very own moment..." he whispered.

**Though my new man is giving me attention,**

**it ain't the same as your affection.**

**Though I know I should be content,**

**in the back of my mind I can't help but question...**

Jet compared to Zuko? Jet pretended to her, Zuko showed who he really was. Jet ended up heartless and cruel. Zuko changed for the better. Jet mis-used her. Zuko treated her right.

**Does he kiss me on the forhead, before we play?**

**Show up on my doorstep, with a bouquet?**

**Does he call me in the middle of the day, just to say...**

**'Baby I love you.' like you used to.**

_"Guess who?" Zuko whispered into Katara's ears. Though he covered her eyes with one hand, she could still noticed his voice. _

_"Zuko!" she exclaimed, turning around to face him. They had a nice smooch on the lips, making it deeper until they had to gasp for air. He brought up his other hand infront of them._

_""Hope you like them." stated Zuko, holding a bunch of fresh red roses in them. Katara gasped in awe._

_"Aw Zuko, they're beautiful. I love it." They kissed once again._

_"Perfect for my princess." Katara giggled._

_"From my prince." Zuko smiled at her._

_"I love you." she whispered._

_"I love you too." he replied._

**I can't explain this feeling, I think about it everyday**

**and even though we've moved on, ****it gets so hard to**

**walk away (I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)**

**walk away (forever you will live in my memory)**

**walk away (I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)**

**walk away (I can't forget how we used to be)**

"Katara... where are you?" he thought again.

**I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me**

**The things we did, the way we shared our fantasies**

_"Zuko?"_

_"Hmm."_

_"Do you like kids?"_

_"Why!? Don't tell me..." Zuko's face grew pale. "You're... pregant?"_

_"No! We haven't even done anything!" _

_Regaining color in him, his face blushed with embarrasement. "Oh, uh, sorry."_

_"But, do you like kids?" she asked once again. He nodded._

_"Only if you were their mommy..." Katara chuckled._

_"And besides," he continued again, "Uncle's expecting grandkids in the future." _

**Just you and me, my friend, my love, my family**

**How did we lose the love that was even meant to be**

**Sometimes I kiss her, and wish that it was you I'm kissing'**

**Sometimes I miss him, and wish that it was you I'm missing'**

**Sometimes I hug the girl, wish that it was you it I was huggin'**

**And I realize how much I'm buggin' (I miss you)**

"Jet's not Zuko..." Katara thought. She frowned at the realization knowing that no matter how hard she tried to find another guy, they will never be like Zuko. But still, she didn't want any other guys, she wanted him.

"Katara's not Jin." Zuko thought. He sighed to himself. Uncle Iroh, on the other hand, came bursting in, interrupting his thoughts once again. "Zuko, a customer is waiting on the far right, the table by the entrance. Please kindly take her order." He took a notepad and a pencil, walking up to whoever it was. "The clothes look familiar..." he thought, "Katara?" She turned around as they came face-to-face.

**So hard to express this feelin'**

**cuz nobody compares to you**

**And you know she'll never love you**

**like I do...**

_"Zuko..." tears were faliing from her eyes, and yet he didn't know what was going on._

_"Katara, why are you crying?"_

_"Zuko... Sokka, Aang... they found out. I- I can't see you anymore. We're... leaving." Those words hit him hard shattering his heart into a million peices._

_"No, you can't leave, Katara... please don't." Yet all she did was shake her head. "I..." he continued, "I love you."_

_She shook her head. "I'm sorry Zuko. I love you too." She gave him on last kiss before turning around. As she began to walk, Zuko lightly grabbed hold of her wrist and whispered something one last time._

_"I promise... that you'll still be my princess, now and forever." He then let go of her and watched her fade away from him. _

**I can't explain this feeling, I think about it everday**

**And even though we've moved on, it gets so hard to...**

"Katara?" Zuko asked in shyness. Katara smiled.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" he wondered.

"Uh, nothing... I was just, uh, taking a break. Just, sitting down here. Well, um, I better go." She quickly got out of her seat and walked outside. Zuko followed in a rush.

"Wait!" he yelled after her. Yet she wouldn't look back.

**Walk away (I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)**

**Walk away (walk away)**

**Walk away (I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)**

**Walk away...**

He finally caught up with her and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to turn around. Once again, their eyes met into each other's. Her eyes glistened with sadness, his eyes with hurt.

"Katara, I - I missed you." he spoke. Yet she wouldn't say a word. Instead, she flung herself in his arms hugging him.

"I know. I missed you too." she replied. Tears formed in her eyes but were quickly brushed away. Their gaze returned to each other once again as she broke free from him.

"But Zuko," she continued, "I can't be with you right now..." Though it pained her to say it, she sighed, knowing it was true. She's helping the avatar and the whole world for crying out loud! Zuko looked at the ground, though it hurt, she was right. He knew what she had to do. Before she turned around to leave, he stopped her once more.

**I can't explain this this feeling, I think about it everyday**

**And even though we've moved on, it get's so hard to **

**walk away (I'm gonna remeber you, you gonna remember me)**

**walk away (forever you will live in my memory)**

"I'm keeping my promise..." he whispered. She looked surprised.

"Of what?"

"That you'll still be my princess... now and forever ." He gave her one last kiss and smiled. He let her arm go and each parted ways.

**Walk away (I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)**

**Walk away (I can't forget how we used to be)**

"I'll come back to you my prince..." she whispered to herself, one last time.

**Walk away (walk away) walk away (walk away) walk away (walk away) walk away...**


	3. Talk about Waterbending

**Zuko and Katara spending a day with their daughter:

* * *

**

"Mommy, what's waterbending like?" asked the little princess.

"It's peaceful." said Katara. Upon hearing this Zuko HAD to laugh. Katara looked at him sternly. "WHAT!?"

"... not unless you kick someone's butt!" snorted Zuko. He laughed so hard and failed to take notice of the streak of water lashing out on him until...

"OWWW!" he yelped, now rubbing HIS butt instead. Katara giggled.

"doing THAT felt peaceful!" Zuko glared at her.

"Oh yeah!?"

"YEAH!"

The little princess looked at her parents in confusion as they argued more, so she stood up.

"You guys are weird..." and she walked away leaving the two in shock.

**R'n'R**


	4. Zuko's stories

"Okay Kaori, I'll tell you a bedtime story. But you have to sleep right after this, got it young lady?" said her father sternly. The little 8 year old princess nodded sincerely. "Okay. Once upon a time there lived a prince and princess. They found each other, loved each other, and lived happily ever after. The end."

"That was such a BORING story daddy." yelled the 8 year old Kaori.

"Well, what else would you want the story to be about?" he asked. She thought for a moment.

"I want it to be about how an evil witch comes and gets the princess. Then she puts her under a spell and makes her sleep forever until a prince that she really, really loves comes to rescue her by fighting dragons and big snakes and then fighting the witch. Then the prince can kiss the princess so she can wake up. And THEN they live happily-ever-after." He looked at her.

"Well, where am I gonna find a story like THAT!?" Kaori was fed-up with her dad.

"MOM!!!"

"No Kaori, shhh. You can't call mommy in right now okay?"

"Why not daddy?"

"Because well, mommy said that I can't tell a bedtime story good. And I'm going to prove her WRONG."

"But dad... you really DO suck at telling bedtime stories."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

They argued so much that they failed to take notice of Katara standing by the door giggling. She came in and put her arms around Zuko.

"Yes Kaori, he really DOES." he looked up and gulped. "Zuko, let's face it. You really can't tell one simple bedtime story." She laughed a bit then lightly kissed him. "I'll take it from here." He didn't moved.

"Ok, so I do. But... I'm gonna stay here and listen to YOUR bedtime story."

"Atleast I know how to tell one." He glared at her. "Anyway Kaori, once upon a time there lived a prince and a not-so-princess."

"What do you mean 'not-so-princess' mommy?"

"She was a peasant. Well, not exactly, but that's what the prince always called her." Zuko realized what she was talking about.

"Wait a minute... That's US!"

* * *

**I hope you all learned a lesson from this drabble. **

**Moral: Never let Zuko tell a bedtime story. Bucause really, he sucks at it.**

**R'n'R**


	5. Expressions through Hatred

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

"I hate you more...rer"

"I hate you more...est!"

"I hate you more...rer...est! HAA"

"I just plainly hate you!"

"Would you two SHUT UP! You've been doing this all day! It's getting pretty boring!!! And all this hate! We all know at you two LOVE each other DEEP INSIDE. So sugar queen, why don't you just KISS angry boy here so the two of you can shut ur mouths together!?!?" yelled a very irratated Toph. Aang glared at her, Sokka twitched, and the two... well,,

They looked at each other blushing like crazy.

"This doesn't change the arguement and I still hate you." said Zuko. Katara had enough and suddenly grabbed his collar pulling him in unexpectedly.

"Shut up and kiss me."

And they did just so...

* * *

**Because deep down inside, we know they want eachother :)**

**R'n'R**


	6. Due dates

Katara droped the supplies and yelled in sharp pain.

"_OWW_!"

--Aang, Sokka, Zuko, Iroh, and Suki all noticed her holding her belly--

They all gasped. "SHE'S DUE!"

"C'mon, let's go. The nearest nursery is 20 minutes from here." Aang stated. Suki and Sokka helped her up. He blew his bison whistle as they all ran out of the market. Appa stood there waiting for them.

"C'MON Katara! _Heave yourself up_!" Sokka told her trying to push her on Appa's saddle.

"It's not _my_ fault I'm carrying a 15 pound thing!" she yelled back, glaring at Zuko while Aang used his airbending to help her up.

"_FINALLY_!" said Toph.

The rest got on. "Yip Yip!"

They flew over certain houses keeping a close eye on where the nursery would be. Zuko sat by Katara and helled her hand.

"FLY HIM FASTER AANG!" she yelled. "_OWW_!"

"I'm trying!"

"_AHHHH! OWWW_!

"Calm down Sugar Queen"

"Calm down!? CALM DOWN!? How can I be calm at a ... _OWWW_!"

"It's okay Katara. we'll be there soon." Zuko replied, trying to calm her.

"_OKAY!?_ Your not the one pushing a... _OWWW_!

Just then, Sokka felt part of the saddle soaking wet. "Ewww, water leaked!"

Suki looked at it and examined it.

"Sokka," she stated, "Her water just broke..."

--Sokka twitching majorly--

"Faster!" Katara yelled, still screaming in pain. She clutched Zuko's hand so firmly it felt as if some of his bones broke.

"Katara, ummm" he was interrupetd.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted. "Faster Aang! I am not going to give birth right in front of everyone!"

Sokka glared at Zuko. "It's your fault! If you would've have waited until you were married or something this wouldn't have happened! BUT _NO_!!!" he bellowed.

"I'm sorry, it's just that... we were so..."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

Zuko kept shut. Suki pointed. "There! A nursery!" They set down by it and helped Katara out.

"Move!" she yelled at those in her way.

Zuko, Aang, Iroh, Toph and Sokka waited outside while the two were inside.

"What a lovely day. I just wish we had some tea." said Iroh.

Zuko looked at him infuriatingly.

"Uncle, we don't have time for tea! Katara's there pregnant and in pain while we're here doing nothing!"

Iroh shrugged. "Your fault for doing that to the girl my nephew."

Zuko angrily glared at him.

"Yeah Zuko!" Sokka interrupted. "If you haven't done that, we wouldn't be here!"

"Well she made the decision too!"

"Your the one who told her!"

"Would you shut up and stop blaiming me!?"

"No, this is INTIRELY your fault, so we should blame you!"

"Well... well... atleast I'm not a virgin!"

"Oh-no-you-did-not-just-go-there!"

Aang and Iroh watched the two arguing. Toph just sat there and listened. Suddenly Suki came out. She smiled. "The babies are here!"  
"Babies?" they all said, in shock and followed Suki inside. Katara held 2 small children into her arms, one a boy, and one a girl. From seeing the two babies, Zuko fainted.

"Aww." said Iroh. "How beautiful."

"Where's Zuko?" she asked.

They pointed on the ground.

"Oh." she shrugged.


	7. The sexy apron boy

"Oh Apron boy!"

_Goodness, how many nicknames does she already have for me! _thought Zuko.

Today seemed as the worst day ever in his whole entire life. Well, if you leave out the day of his mother's disappearance and his father's banishment, this day would seem like it. But to Zuko, it was a living nightmare.

Toph, Aang, Katara, and Sokka had all chosen seperate tables in that perticular tea shop the banished prince and his uncle had been working at. Luckily for the four, today would be closed just for them. Iroh liked the idea of having a break for that day and decided that his nephew would be taking care of their 'guest' instead. And that meant Zuko could not try to capture Aang, couldn't tie Katara to another tree (or in this case, one of the tables), couldn't kill Sokka (though he thought doing that would make this experience worth it), and could not mouth off at Toph. And did I mention he couldn't capture Aang? Yes, he couldn't do all that. For today he was their waiter... their servant... their _slave._

Yes, the word slave seemed perfect to described Zuko's situation. Oh how he changed in months. From Prince to slave. Especially a slave to his enemies. Could thing not get worse? Yes, they could. And they did.

"Hurry up scarface!" yelled Toph again. Yeah, she sure did have many nicknames for him. First was angry boy, and then scarface, not to mention hormonal freak (which she teased him about whenever a certain waterbender walked by), and now was his new name 'Apron Boy'.

_I'm coming miss prissy pants! Geez!_ he thought once again. Well, atleast he had a nickname for her too. He walked outside and the three stared at him, now beginning to laugh.

"Nice boxers." teased Sokka, who at the time laughed the hardest. Zuko glared at him.

_Once this day is over, I'm gonna kill you and decide to burn your body parts. _said his mind. He smirked menacingly.

"Gee Zuko, you really are from the Fire Nation. Even your underwear shows it. Oh, and ya sure do look pretty in pink." said Aang. Zuko now turned his anger at him.

_Shut up baldy! Atleast I wear boxers and not just briefs! And pink suits me well- wait, what? Did i just think that!? _

"So, how does he look? Ugh, too bad I can't see. I don't know whether I should be laughing or not. Would anyone care to describe him?" asked Toph waiting for an explanation.

"Pink." said Aang.

"Gay." said Sokka.

"Stupid." said Aang again.

"Horribly ugly." responded Sokka. The waterbender's laugh began to die out and just stared at the so-called-prince.

"Sexy." she mumbled, but Toph heard it. The boys haven't heard a thing though.

"W - WHAT!?" the blind earthbender, who's eyes were now twitching, yelled.

"Nothing, nothing..."

"What did Katara say toph?" asked Sokka suspiciously. Toph decided to ask Katara privatly and played it cool.

"Nevermind. It was nothing."

"No, tell us."

"It's nothing Mr. Meaty. Geez!"

"Okay, okay, fine." replied the warrior boy. He didn't like picking arguements with Toph, knowing he would just lose. And so he decided to sulk in and glare at her every once in a while.

"Whatever. Now hurry up and tell me what you want." said Zuko sternly, once again catching his 'customer's' attention.

"Jasmine."

"Ginseng."

"Do you have cake?"

"Whatever's good Apron Boy."

He groaned and went back into the kitchen, mumbling about how he hated everything. He hated the apron that bear most of his back, his chest, and just about everything from waist to top. He hated them beeing able to see his boxers, which took him 2 whole hours of choosing which one he'd be comfortable in them to see. He hated that his apron was... pink. And most of all, he hated this whole dare.

This dare that what-so-ever led him to be like this. No, not a dare, more like a peace treaty. Then again, couldn't they come up with something less humiliating for the young prince?

No they were idiots, of course they couldn't! Then again, atleast this dare gave it's perks to a certain waterbender.


	8. Zuko and the Deadly Penguins

"Just one more thing Zuko..."

"And what's that?"

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

* * *

Zuko, Sokka, and Katara stood atom the hill watching Aang and Toph race eachother downward. The two siblings were laughing, though Zuko was merely sulking. And by looking at the penguins, he began to think about his death. That if he rode those penguins, he would merely fall, causing him to break every bone in his body, that could lead to things more serious than wounds... 

"C'mon Honey!" cried his fionce'. He snapped out of his funeral plannings and looked strangely at his her, who at that time had been pointing at one of those black and white creatures. Zuko looked... scared.

"Nuh-uh. No way am I riding that thing! No way Katara." he replied, refusing ever so hard.

He thought about why they were even doing this. He thought about why he even _agreed_ to doing this. Oh that's right, it was because Katara gave him one of her 'looks'. Though he wasn't sure if it was the sweet little innocent _'I'll-love-you-forever-if-you-do-this-just-for-me'_ kind of look, or if it was her _'do-it-now-or-I'm-going-to-be-one-angry-waterbender'_ look. And trust me, he didn't like it when Katara when was angry. As a matter of fact, no one did.

"But Zuko! You agreed you'd do it!" she whinned, though her fionce' merely shook his head.

"Yeah, until I finally witness the dangers we'll be open to! Being on - on that 'thing' is accident prone! Who knew that riding on a black furry animal could seem so... deadly." Katara laughed, and so did Sokka. "What!?"

"Zuko, a penguin is not gonna kill you."

"Yeah Zuko. You'll be the one who'll end up killing it instead, with all your weight and stuff." teased Sokka which caused the prince, who was to soon become Fire Lord, to throw a flare of fire at him. Sokka luckily dodged it just in time.

"You're the one who eats everything! It really wont be a surprise if it took five of them to merely carry your weight as they still manage to be alive. Then again, with all that food you eat, the five things would still be all squished up."

"Why you--

"It's a penguin Zuko. Stop calling it a 'thing'." interrupted Katara. Sokka groaned and mumbled something, now walking away to where Aang and Toph were at.

"But Katara, it doesn't care what it gets called! For Agni's sake, it's a mere animal!"

"So!? Animals still have feelings you know. They want us to be kind, and nice, and--"

"You are weirder than I thought."

"Hey!"

"So if you care about those penguin's feelings, then why are we riding them? Surely they don't like the idea of being sat on and used to ride down a slope."

"Oh, uh, well..."

"Exactly."

"Zuuuukkkooooo!" she pleaded, making those puppy-dog eyes he couldn't resist, and that cute little pout that was too hard to say no to.

"Whaaattt!?" he whinned back, using the same tone she did with him. She crossed her arms and turned away.

"Fine. I don't like you anymore." she stated angrily. Zuko chukled at his fionce's fit.

"Katara, stop acting all childish. Seriously. And we are not getting ont that thing. That's final."

"I'm not ancting childish. And you said you would! You promised!" she whinned again, now turning around clinging to his arm.

"Katara! Would you compare our sizes to that of the penguin! I'm an 18 yr old boy while you're a 16 yr old girl, who's gonna ride upon it. We'll get harmed!"

"Like I said honey, it's not gonna kill you! I rode it when I was fourteen!"

"That was what, 2 years ago!? Surely you must've gain weight."

"Are you calling me fat now!?"

"No, no! I meant that since we're growing!"

"Whatever. We're riding them, now." she replied sternly.

"But-"

"Don't make me angry Zuko." she warned. He gulped. Oh snap.

"I, er, uh, we, umm- Ugh, fine." he sighed, following her to the creatures.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_5 minutes later_

"Weeee, yay!" screamed Katara joyously atop the penguin. Zuko was merely behind her on another penguin, hanging on for dear life.

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! Somebody help me! Ahhhhh! Help, I'm dieing!" he yelled in frantic worry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sokka, Aang, and... yep just about the two of them, watched the couple slide down the very long snow hill. Toph of course, couldn't see a thing. Sokka laughed at the posturing of Zuko hugging on tightly at the penguin, his poytail swooshing everywhere. Aang watched Katara cheerfully, remembering the day they first went penguin sledding together. He looked into Toph's sightless eyes and smiled. Atleast he had someone more special to him to go penguing sledding with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was a very painfull experience, as Zuko put it in. Right after the ride, he barfed up on the snowy grounds. Katara had still been laughing as she tried to comfort him, at the same time covering her nose.

"Next time... I'm never agreeing... to do anything like that... ever... again." he said in between breaths.

"Eww, gross." she teased. Then, a trick formed in her mind. "Gasp! Zuko, you smashed the penguin! It's all bloody and it's meat is all over the place! The flesh is scatter and... and--"

And he barfed somemore. Which aslo sent her laughing off to the top of her head.

"Liar. I blame all of this on you."

"Aww, it wasn't that bad honey. I mean, come on, you have to admit it was fun."

"Fun? Fun? Did you not hear me screaming for my life back there!? You call that fun!? We nearly died!"

"Correction, you _thought_ you was about to die. But we didn't get hurt, see?"

"What do you mean we didn't get hurt!? I did! I just barfed out a whole lot of breakfast from that attempt!"

"So? Atleast you have room for lunch now."

"What _is_ for lunch anyway? Dont tell me it's going to be seal blubber again. _Yuk_."

"No silly. Now come on, we need to find ourselves another fatter penguin."

"Oh no. oh no no no no NO. I am not going penguin sledding again!"

"It's not for sledding... it's for lunch."

BLEHH, came another batch of ooz that he threw up. She gigled. By that time he was merely sick of earing the word penguin, or anything that had to do with it. After a moment of dripping ooz, he was finally done. Katara had bended some out of her water-skin and onto Zuko's face, cleansing away the left over barfs. She also had him gargle a few times just so that the insides of his mouth were good, incase of any tounge action later.

"I hate you." he said sternly. She happily wrapped her arms around his as she dragged him back to town.

"I love you too." she replied, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before tugging him along faster.


	9. A Change of Heart

**Finally! Something NOT Zutara. But it's still Tykka, or TyLokka, or whatever it's called. Hehh, this is my second favortie pairing. **

* * *

She was nothing more than a preppy flirtatious setback to him. He was nothing more than a cute enemy to her, or so she thought. That was, until the day her _'friend'_ nearly took her life.

xxx

Sokka had been wandering the forest again, looking past the many trees. Yes, he was lost, and he had no way of leading himself back. No map with him, no trail to follow, nothing. All he carried with him were sticks of wood probably for starting a fire. He sighed and sat on a flat boulder already too exhausted.

_'Great. I'm lost, I'm hungry, and I nearly got attacked from a 'saber tooth moose lion' watcha-ma-call-it thing. Could this day get any worse!?'_ he thought, and suddenly, there was a loud BOOM.

Thunder. And now... rain.

Yes, this day did get worse. He ran and held his wood sticks, under the many trees to find him shade. And that was where he came across, a cave. A dark, creepy, dull, horriifying cave. But to him, seeing a shelter like that seemed like heaven. He _nearly_ 'squeed' and remembered it would not be a manly thing. So he set himself straight and ran inside.

Shivering, he slowly walked a little more deeper into it, coughing a bit from the rain that soaked him. What surprised him though, was that there was a coughing noise coming back. _'Must be my echo'_ he thought. Yet, another cough came, and another. He then knew for sure that it wasn't him, for he only coughed once, not thrice. His face paled as thoughts clouded his mind.

"He - hello?" asked the voice, though it sounded so weak and tired. He still stood there and dared not to move. "I - is anyone... there? Can, you... help, me? Please." pleaded the voice once more.

Sokka wanted to run, run away as fast as he can. But wait, hadn't this voice ask him for help? Surely he needed to do it. Though, he wasn't sure if this was another trick or 'booby trap' as Aang liked to call it. Seriously, why does that boy use that term so much? Couldn't he just say 'trap' or 'trick' instead of saying the 'booby' part? Okay, okay, I'm going off topic, sorry. Anyway, Sokka wasn't even sure who that voice belonged to. Now he was torn, between running off and into the the cold pouring rain, and staying to see who it was, or even helping them.

_Stay_ said his insticts

_Go_ said his other instinct. Because really, all Sokka has are insticts, not consciences, but insticnts. Though his instincts weren't that good either.

_Should I stay, or should I go?_

"Please, help.. me." said the mysterious voice once again. Sokka sighed and began to walk closer to follow where the voice came from. Doing so, he nearly gasped at who it was. On the cold floor lay a beaten and bruised up girl, who's perfect braids now scattered to a whole mess of hair falling everywhere, and her outfit, torn and burned. He recognized this girl. He knew this girl. He...

"You!" he spat back verociously. "What are you doing here, you fire nation scum!"

No answer.

"Speak!"

No answer.

"What is wrong with you!? And why aren't you with those two other creepy people who you are usually with chasing us!?"

"Azula and Mai." she mumbled.

"What?"

"Azula and Mai, that's their names." she replied again, still in a weak manner, but trying so hard to speak louder.

"I know their names! Zuko told us!"

She gasped. "Z - Zuko? He told you? H - how?"

He shook his head and focused on her more. "That's none of your business. Now why aren't you with them!? Oh, let me guess, you're planning an attack aren't you? So that you can pose here, looking as dirty and beaten up as you should. Then, when you do ensnare me into actually helping you, they'll come and capture me. Well, you know what!? I'n not falling for it! You little b--"

"There not coming any time soon." she interrupted.

"What do you mean 'not coming anytime soon!? You Liar!"

"Mai's dead."

He froze. One of the girls that had been chasing them, were dead? He knew which one was Mai, she was the _'emo-ish-i-dont-care-about-anything'_ person who threw flying daggers at them. Azula was the _'crazy-witch-bent-on-ruling-and-distruction' _with the blue flames. And that probably left this beaten girl in front of him to be Ty Lee, the _'little-miss-pink-sunshine' _who's skilled at getting boys, and poking you for pressure points. Zuko told them.

"Dead? How can she be dead?"

"Azula... killed her."

"What!? I though you were all--"

"Friends? I thought so too. But I was wrong. Azula decided she didn't need her _'friends'_ anymore. Thought of us as worthless at the many failed attempts of capturing the Avatar. Mai especially, saying she was too much of a grumble and wasn't loyal enough to her. But Azula was wrong. Mai did everything for her. Yet Azula just needed a reason to kill someone."

"Oh. Well, what about you?"

"She decided I be fit for a beating instead and spared my life. Said I was a good _praiser_. That's all I ever did, or ever would do. Though she got tired of me and decided to leave me out for the circus, that is, after she broke every bone in my body. Then she left me out on the woods alone. I'm... nothing." she replied, beginning to cry. But she quickly forced her tears back as she flinched a bit of her body.

Sokka began to feel bad for Ty Lee. After all, Azula was one evil heartless princess. He moved on closer to her and sat down, setting the wood and prepared in rubbing the sticks to make fire. After a while, everything turned silent. Sokka focused on creating fire, and when he was finished, he turned his attention back to her. In the light of the flames, the scars and wounds on her clearly showed. He saw how much she was beaten into.

"You're still something." he spoke out once again. This surprised him, for he was pitying his... enemy? No, he couldn't call her that anymore. She was vented off by Azula. She was hurt and left all by her self with her life on the line. She wasn't after them anymore, he doubt she would anyway. Though, when he looked at her form, she really seemed like she was a 'nothing'. She wasn't her usual happy, preppy, optimistic self. Her happiness was taken away through pain and suffering. Her preppiness was long gone. And her optimistic views were now unsure since Azula had done that to her. "You're still alive."

"I doubt that I'll be soon.." she quietly replied. She heaved herself into another position, slowly through an amount of painful 'oohs' 'ouch' and 'ughs.' Finally, she was able to lay on her back straight and face his face once more. "I'm close to dieing, just like Mai. Besides, that's what Azula wants anyway, right?"

He moved in right next to her, looking down at the wounds. Could he help? Should he help? Does he want to help?

"Why were you chasing us, in the first place? Why were you even with Azula?"

"She forced me to. I used to be with a circus in Omashu, until the day she came and offered me a protected life in exchange for me to come with her. She threatened me that, if I didn't come, she'd just end my life then and there."

"Well that isn't much of a protection," he mumble. She looked like she was about to cry again and so he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Atleast I... met some wonderful people along the way. Like you." She smiled a little and so did he. This girl still had the guts to flirt, huh? She began to cough. No worse, little plops of blood began to come out. He torn a huge peice of his shirt and began to wipe her mouth with it. "Please, don't tend to me. After all I've caused you through, don't pity me. I know you dont't--"

"It's okay. You deserve... another chance. It wasnt your fault." _Woah, back up. What!? _"I can help."

"How? You have nothing with you right now." she replied. Slowly he slip one arm by her neck and the other under her knees, lifting her close to him. She gave small noises of pain. "Ouch, that hurts."

"I'm sorry. Listen." the rain outside had begun to lessen. "The rain's slowing down. You're coming... with me."

"What?" she asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah, I know. Unbelievable. But like I said, everyone desrves second chances. My sister, the waterbender, she can heal you."

"Really?" she looked astonished. He nodded and slowly began to stand up, all the while with her in his arms.

"Really. And besides, you're kinda... cute." She giggled as she held on as tightly as she could to his neck. "Also, we wouldn't mind another person who's from the fire nation with us."

"Another?"

"Yeah. Zuko's with us already."

"Thank you." she said softly, beginning to grow weaker.

"You're welcome... _Ty Lee_."

She smiled once more before slowly passing out.


	10. What's that?

Zuko, coming just from the woods, tried to find his way back to camp. He sighed and sat down as his body weakened through.

_'Stupid twigs. Just wait until burn you.'_ he thought. Looking off in another direction, he saw a cloth hanging down on a tree. Curious enough, he went over to observe it. Upon nearing the cloth, he'd noticed that some red splatters were on it. _'What in Agni's name is-- Blood._' His face turned in disgust. With one finger, he smudged a bit of blood from it onto his finger. Surprisingly, it was still wet.

Quickly wiping his finger on his shirt, he saw more splats of blood on the ground. Grabbing the bloodied clothes, he walked somemore. _What the!? _He passed more trees and came to a breif stop at another one. On it had another peice of cloth, but this time, a bit bigger, and in blue. _Blue? Does that mean... _Grabbing it, he still followed the splatter of blood, which he noticed it was leading to the direction he was going to. The camp! Quickly he fastened his pace to run there.

* * *

"It's okay Toph, it's nor--" 

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!! Katara! Are you hurt!? Whre are you! Katara! Help! A big animal has gotten her!" screamed Zuko, suddenly popping out from the trees. Sokka, Aang and Iroh looked at him questioningly. Inside the tent the girls were in, both sighed.

"Great La, what does he want now!?" Katara gruffed. "Hold on Toph, I'll be back." The green eyed earthbender nodded. Walking outside, she saw that Zuko had been in great worry. She laughed. "Zuko, I'm right here you know!"

"Oh." his body tensed up from embarrasement and anger at everyone elses laughter. Toph had come out to see what was going on.

"Why's everyone laughing?"

"Scarface here thought some kind of animal got Katara. And she's right here. Stupid." said Sokka. Zuko glared at him.

"Then care to explain to me why these peices of clothing, which just so happen to be blue, and maybe yours, have blood all over it." He replied. Everyone else silenced. Katara froze up.

"Iroh, did you tell him?" she whispered. Iroh shook his head.

"Why no..."

"He's a prince! How can he not know!?"

"Well Ms Katara, you see, subjects with that matter are usually discussed during that age. For Zuko however, since he became banished before it, he has no idea. Thus, even I have forgotten to tell him."

"Hey! What are you both talking about!? Hello! There's blood on this thing and all you people are doing is laughing and talking behind my back!" interrupted Zuko, flailing the bloodied cloths around. Sokka and Aang backed away from him. Iroh sighed.

"Nephew, please put that down. It came from... somewhere else..."

"Where, huh!?"

"A girl."

"What?"

"Zuko, I think it's time I give you a talk. About hormones."

"Uncle! You already said that talk! It's about how a boys--"

"No not that! This time, it's about 'other' stuff." Katara nodded to Iroh and motioned Zuko to follow his uncle. Though he still was holding the cloths.

"Fine."

"And put that down, like I said, it came from somewhere I'm about to tell you about."

* * *

"You see Zuko, that was where the blood on the peice of cloth came from. It is merely a part of--HEY! Where are you going!?"

Though Zuko had no time to answer. For hearing about girl's period made him run to the river, clutching his stomach in pain. Oh great. Barf. O.o

Iroh merely shrugged and went back to camp. Upon returning, Katara approached him.

"So how'd it go?"

"Good actually. He took it well."


	11. Crossroads of Everythingness

For anyone who supports the Kataang // Zujin & Jinko // Soko // Tokka // and Sukka pairings... please **turn back now! **This is NOT for you! If you still do read it, don't send me a flame! Cuz I already warned you!

Well, to my fellow Zutarians, Tykkers, and Taagers, this is definaterly for you :) It's the 'Crossroads of Destiny' in re-writtern form. To make anyone else happy...

What **should've** happened in the 'Crossroads of Destiny'...

* * *

**

* * *

Katara: The Fire Nation took my mother away from me! -cries, while Zuko turns to face her.- **

**Zuk**o: That's something we have in common. -Goes over to hug Katara-

**Katara**: Um... -stops crying- Zuko, why are you hugging me?

**Zuko**: I don't know. That's what the author said to do.

**Katara**: Oh. Okay. -both of them hug tighter-

* * *

**Aang**: I don't know, but the Guru said that inorder for me to master the avatar state, I have to let Katara go. 

**Iroh** (who is completely NOT listening): Yeah. And then my nephew was all like 'the soup is lovely uncle' and then I was all like 'Zuko, are you okay?" and then he was all like 'why yes uncle, it's all rainbows and sunshine today!' and then I was all like 'are you taking drugs or something? Zuko, are you on crack'? and he was all like...

**Aang** (who is also NOT paying attention): It's soo hard to let her go! What am I going to do!

**Iroh**: I wonder what they're doing in that cave together.

**Aang** -pauses while face is all shocked and in horror-:Nothing bad.. right? I know they're probably just... trying to kill eachother by now, right? -in a nervous voice-

* * *

**Zuko**: Katara! Just heal my scar already, sheeze! Do it now! 

**Katara**: But Zukooooo! Half of the fangirl world, no wait, that's not right... ALL of the fangirls in the fangirl world LOVE your scar. It makes you look SEXY! I can't take that away from the fans!

**Zuko**: Let me guess, you like my scar too, right?

**Katara**: Um... yeah...

**Zuko**: Arghhh!!!

* * *

**Iroh**: You know Avatar... my nephew is a growing boy. 

**Aang**: So?

**Iroh**: He's seventeen already.

**Aang**: And? What's your point?

**Iroh**: Seventeen year olds have... hormones. -Aang's horrified look comes back, drags Iroh quickly-

**Aang**: We have to go, now! Who knows what they're doing!!!!!!

* * *

**Zuko**: It's... so... boring! 

**Katara**: Hm... hey, I have an idea!

**Zuko**: What?

**Katara**: Let's make out!

**Zuko**: Are you kidding me!? We're supposed to HATE eachother, not make out all of a sudden!

**Katara**: But Zukoooooo! Half of the fans are Zutarians! And they need a super-_ultraterrestrialastic_-zutara moment to sink the Kataang ship! We HAVE to make out! I can't let my zutara fans down! If we let the zutarians down, we'll lose more viewers of the show!

**Zuko**: Your fans? Let me guess... you're a Zutara fan too, right?

**Katara** -shyly nodding- :Ah-huh...

**Zuko**: Well, Katara... there's something that I have to confess also... -grabs a bunch of Zutara stuff from his pockets- I'm a zutara fan too!

**Katara**: Ohmygosh really!?

**Zuko**: really!

**Katara**: Like... oh - my -gosh!

**Zuko**: I know right?

**Katara**: Oh - my - gosh!

**Zuko**: I know right?

**Katara**: Oh - my - gosh!

**Zuko**: I know right?

**Katara**: Kiss me! -both teens start making out-

_5 mins later..._

BLAST! Aang and Iroh burst in and see the two making out teens on the floor. Iroh grins as Aang begins to cry. Finally Zuko and Katara realize that the other two are there, and they stop.

**Aang**: YOU! Katara, how could you!? With - with... HIM!?

**Katara**: Aang, I can explain!

**Iroh**: Zuko! I'm so proud of you!

**Zuko**: Why?

**Iroh**: Because you finally made a true zutara moment happen! Now Zutara shall be canon! Bwuahahahaha!

**Zuko**: O.o ...okay...

* * *

-Azula, TyLee, Sokka, Toph, and Mai burst in.- 

**Azula**: Did I just here Uncle yell about Zutara being canon!? YES!

-Tylee, Sokka, Toph, Mai, Aang, Zuko, Iroh, and last but not least, Katara, look at her weirdly-

**All**: What!?

**Azula**: Oh, I'm sorry, didn't you hear? I'm a huge zutara shipper. Because I think Zuko should suffer being with a peasant instead!

**Katara**: Hey!

**Zuko**: Well... uh... at least she'd make a better kick-butt Fire Lady than you!

**Katara**: re -really Zuko? You think that?

**Zuko**: Why ofcourse Katara! From the moment I saw you there on the North-

**Katara**: South.

**Zuko**: Right, South Pole, I knew you were the one for me! Always I've seen you, so beautiful and serene, so-

**All**: O.o Zuko's on crack.

**Azula**: Oh, stop the lovey-dovey stuff! It's burning my ears! Stop! Please! I can't take it anymore! No! Too... corny... must... kill... Zuko... for... the... irratatingness!

**Mai**: -Yawn- Whatever, I'm gonna be a les now that Zuko's taken.

**All**: O.o

**Ty Lee**: Aw, that's so cute you two!

**Sokka:** ANYWAY! Katara, why the heck are you with him huh!? He's our enemy!

**Katara**: But Sokkaaaaaaa!

**Aang**: uh... oh yeah, I forgot... ZUKO! I hate you Zuko! I'm gonna glow it up on yo' butt! Just wait and watch! -begins to glow, get's into Avatar State-

**Katara**: No Aang! You can't! NOooOOOOOoooooO!

-Toph throws a small rock at Aang, which hits him straight on the head, which then the Avatar State in knocked out of him, which he turns back to normal, but is still crying-

* * *

_Somewhere out there:_

**Kataangers**: KILL MIKE AND BRYAN!

**Zutarians**: HA HA, TAKE THAT KATAANGS! WE SHALL DEFEND MIKE AND BRYAN!

**Zujinians**/**Jinko**: NOOOooooOOO, poor Jin! Zuko, what have you done!?

**Zutarians**: OH SHUT THE AGNI UP YOU LOSERS! JIN'S AN EFFING MARY-SUE ANYWAYS!

* * *

**Toph**: Gee Twinkle Toes, ya sure are irratating when you go on your glowy thing. Stop that now or I'm gonna become mad! 

**Aang**: But-

**Toph**: I SAID STOP!

**Aang**: -backs away in fear- oh, okay.

**Sokka**: Okay, now that we're done with THAT... KATARA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!

**Katara**: but, but I love him!

**Iroh**: Making out with him for five minuts made you already love him? Wow...

**Sokka**: O.o ... you - you made out with him! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT! You--

-Ty Lee distracts him-** Ty Lee**: Hey cutie :)

**Sokka**: Hey :)

**Ty Lee**: You're hott, wanna make out?

**Sokka**: But you're Fire Nation too!

**Ty Lee**: So? That's means that our makout session will become... _steamier_.

**Sokka:** Hm... I can deal with that. -both Ty Lee and Sokka go somewhere to make out-

* * *

_Somewhere out there again..._

Tykkers (tylokka/tykka shippers): SQUEE! BEAT THAT SUKKA AND TOKKA SHIPPERS! TYLOKKA SHALL PREVAIL!

Tokkians: -sulks- EFF - YOU ALL!

Sukkans: NO, THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! NOOOOOO!

* * *

**Aang**: Oh great, another one to makeout... What about me!? 

-Big arrows, neon signs, and huge banners pop up unexpectedly which all are pointing to Toph.-

**Aang**: -grumbles- Fine... Hey Toph, ya wanna makeout?

**Toph**: Huh? What's that?

**Aang**: Here, I'll show you... -takes her somewhere else to makeout.

-Now Zuko, Azula, Iroh, and Mai are alone-

**Mai**: -sigh- this sucks...

**Azula**: HEY! This wasn't supposed to turn out into a 'Make-Out' episode! It's called Crossroads of Destiny! This episode is NOT called 'Crossroads of Tounges!

**Iroh**: -sniff- That Avatar... has become such a big boy now... I am so proud of many people today!

**All**: What - the- fudge?

**Zuko**: So Katara... where were we?

**Katara**: In the part where both our tounges entwine.

**Zuko**: Great :) Let's continue then! -grabs Katara and runs somewhere else-

**Azula**: Hey! Wait! Come back! We still need to finish making the show! And stop making out! All of you get back here! Now!

**Mai**: -sighs- Hey Azula... now that I'm a les, wanna make out?

**Azula**: Nah, I'll pass. Stupid acting carreer. If I'm not going to be able to do anything sinister, I quit!

**Mike** and **Bryan** unexpectedly comes out of nowhere: No wait Azula! You can't go now! Nooooooooo!

**Haru** unexpectadely comes out of nowhere: Hey, can I audition for Azula's part now?

**Iroh**: Well, I'm off to find Zuko and Katara. Grandbabies, yay! Join me Zutarians, in my squee of happiness!

**Zutarians** **plus** **Iroh**: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE :)

**Me**: The end.

--Now wait, scratch that. I forgot to add something... here:

Zuko and Katara lived happily ever after...

And all the Kataang, Jinko/Zujin, and Soko fans died.

Ty Lee and Sokka now has 5 kids...

And all the Tokka, and Sukka fans died.

Aang and Toph gave their vows...

And the Kataang fans died more.

**THE END** :)


	12. Rainy Day

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

Rain had begun to fall on the boy's torn clothes, seeping to touch his skin. He shivered and continued his walk, finally finding refuge under a nicely extended tree. Rain had found it's ways through the leaves, but atleast it wasn't alot, just a few drips. His back faced the tree and placed a little alter infront of him, along with a picture of a young lady, maybe about mid-30's, who's black hair tumbled neatly downward with a half bun placed nicely towards the top of her head, gold eyes to match his, skin ever so light, and a fond smile perched on her. He too smiled at the picture that lay infront of him.

"Zuko?" said a familliar voice. He clenched his fist angrily as his peace had just been ruined.

"What do you want peasant." spat the angry boy back. Yet she calmly walked closer to him, all the while bending the water from her clothes.

"Nothing much. And stop calling me peasant. You're in the same situation as I am." she replied, now plopping down next to him. She held her knees in by her chest, hugging them.

"How did you find me?"

"Footprints."

"Figures. Now use those footprints to go back from where you came from and leave me alone."

"Cant. Rain washed them away. Oh well. Who's that?" she asked, pointing to the picture. He glanced at her and groaned.

"None of your bussiness. Now go away!"

"Who's that?" she asked again, completely ignoring his demand.

"I said that's none of your business! Now Go. Away!" he replied sternly.

"No. Not until you tell me who that is. And besides, can't you see it's raining hard out there!?"

"So? Aren't you a waterbender? Bend the rain away from you or something. Duh!?"

"But like I said, I'm not leaving until you tell me who that is."

"I don't have to tell you anything wench, if I--"

"Listen Zuko, you're traveling with us now. Whether or no you like it, you are in our level. As in, we don't have to take orders if we don't have too. We play equal and fair." she responded sternly. He groaned once again and glared. "Now, would just please tell me who that is!?"

"Fine." he gruffed. "That is, my mother."

"Oh. She's beautiful."

"Yeah, now leave."

"What happened to her?"

"What?"

"Geez, are you deaf of something? What happened to her?" she repeated.

"Why do you keep asking questions!? I've already told you one thing, so leave me in my peace." Yet she refused to budge. Instead, she sat there and stroke the blue locket that hanged right on her neck. "Hello? Why aren't you leaving yet?"

"I've lost my mother too." she finally spoke out, though sadly. "And I miss her." He looked at her, somewhat surprised at her statement. Then, looking at the blue locket she held, he remembered that day he found it and used it to persuade her to tell him where the Avatar was. She said it was her mother's necklace, but he really didn't care whose it was, or who her mother had been, or even what happened to her. Though now, this caught his attention.

"What happened to _your_ mother?" he asked blankly.

"Oh, look who's asking questions _now_." She said sarcastically, chuckling a bit. "Well, my mother died."

"How?"

"A Fire Nation raid. I was only 8, yet I still remember it all too well. It's something no kid should ever see, their mother lying dead and hopeless on the cold ground." Tears slowly welled up in her eyes. "I just wish I could've helped."

"I wish I could've helped too."

"But you're nation was the one who started the war, how could you have--"

"I'm not talking about your situation, I'm talking about mine." he interjected.

"Sheeze! Sorry."

"My mother has also gone. Dead or alive, I have no knowledge of it."

"But you have a shrine, so she must be dead."

"I'm just assuming that since I haven't seen her since I was 10. I just remember this day as the day I've never seen her. This is a remembrance-anniversary for me."

"So then, what happened to her?" He sighed.

"Didn't I just say I don't know. She mysteriously vanished, and no one has ever told me where she is or what had happened to her."

"Do you wish she came back?"

"What kind of question is that!? Of course I do!"

"Well... atleast you don't have to go on knowing the fact that she is dead, and never coming back."

"As far as I'm assuming, she probably is. Why do you think I have a shrine up anyway?"

"Well then, why'd you're mother leave. Surely you must know that."

"That I do know of. My mother tried to protect me."

"From what?"

"Not a 'what', a 'who'. She tried to protect me from my father. He wanted to..."

"He wanted what?"

"To kill me." She gasped. She didn't know of anyone, any father, to be that cruel as to want to kill their own son. Especially the Fire Lord. "He's always viewed me as a failure, not good enough to take the throne. I was weak in his eyes, and throughout everything, I've learned to accept that. He doesn't love me, he never did."

"Zu--"

"To prove that he didn't, he even banished me, gave me--"

"That scar, I know. Iroh told us. You spoke out of turn in one of his council meetings, just to protect those troops the generals wanted to sacrifice, and for disrupting your father, he challenged you to an Agni Kai. Then he gave you that scar because you backed down and banished you until you found Aang."

"Exactly. And remind me to kill uncle for telling you without my permission," he said sarcastically. She managed to laugh a bit. Then, awkward silence got the both of them.

"She is very beautiful though." she spoke up once again, ponting to the picture. "You've gotten your looks from her, I guess."

"Should I be flattered?" he asked, causing her to blush.

"Um, I-I didn't mean to say it that way..."

"Oh, so now I'm ugly?"

"No, no! That's not what I meant! You're handsome, really!" She quickly covered her mouth as he looked surprised. _Did I just actually say that!? sutpid, stupid, stupid_ she thought. He smirked.

"Thanks for admitting your feelings."

"What? Who said I actually meant that!?"

"Oh, so now I'm back to looking ugly again."

"No, you're not! You- oh forget it!" They both paused as they tried to come up with another thing to talk about.

"So, what was your mother like?"

"Just like me. Well, that's what everyone else would say."

"You mean a tempermental, hypocritical, whinning little brat?"

"HEY!"

"What? You said she was just like you."

"You didn't have to be me--"

"And I'm guessing she was beautiful too."

"Huh? What makes you say that? You have no idea what she looks like."

"She's just like you isn't she? And you probably got your looks from her, didn't you?"

"Oh... ahaha... um, yeah, i guess, so... thanks?" she blushed.

"Just returning the compliment since you called me both handsome and ugly."

"No, what I meant was--"

"Don't hurt yourself trying to explain what you meant."

"Fine!" she yelled back.

"Good." he replied sternly.

"Okay!" she yelled angrily again.

"Shut up." he said. She growled a bit before turning away.

"Stupid-anger management-intolerable-son-of-a-"

"I can hear you muttering you wench. And how dare you even try and call my mother that!"

"Not your mother, I mean your father."

"Oh, in that case, that seems reasonable. But like I said, I don't like being labeled his son. So would you just keep quiet and say those things in your head? Because I really want peace right now for my mom, and you've really seemed to disrupt it."

"Why you little--"

"Why'd don't you run along back to camp where you can find baldy-boy and do so--"

"Would you stop with the nicknames!? Sheeze, you're just as worse as Toph, or maybe worser. For once, could you call us by our real names? Even when you were still a _'Prince'_ chasing us, you never said our names. First of all, he's not _'baldy-boy'_ or _'the Avatar'_, his name is Aang. _Aaaaanngg_! Second, my name is not '_wench'_ or _'water-tribe girl'_, or _'peasant'_, it's Katara. _Ka-ta-ra_! Thirdly, Toph isn't _'Miss Prissy Pants'_, it's Toph. _Topphh_! And fourth, Sokka is not an _'idiot'_, _'stupid barbarian'_, _'boy-who-eats-all-things'_, and anything else you use to offend him. He's my brother, and his name is Sokka. _So-kka_! So get it straight!"

"Do I seriously look like I care? First, the avatar's name does not concern me. Second, neither does your name. Third, 'Miss Prissy Pants' uses nicknames too, and atleast I don't call you sugar-queen..."

"Like being called a 'peasant' is any better."

"Shut it, I'm talking. Anyway, fourth, those names perfectly describe that idiot brother of yours, and I therefore have no care towards him either."

"You're unbelievable, you know that!?"

"Yeah, I am. So once again I'm gonna tell you to, go-away."

"Why are you so angry all the time?"

"Why do you always keep on talking?"

"Well I'm just trying to be nice."

"You sure you're not trying to annoy the fire out of me instead?

"Nope, I'll leave Sokka to do that for me instead." she grinned. "Besides, I have better things to tend on than waste my day on you."

"So I'm worthless then?"

"No! That's not what I meant! I-- Why do you have to be so cynical!?"

"Why do you have to be so irratating!?"

"Well, why do you have to be so emo all the time, huh!? All you do is groan and sulk everywhere you go! Geez--"

"Just shut up already."

"-even when we try helping you, you don't wa-"

"shut up."

"so pessimistic about everything, the world doesn't revolve around you, you know!? there's s--mmpmpm?"

"..."

"..."

For a while Katara stood shocked. What the heck was he doing? Kissing her like that. That is so not like him ! But here he was, placing his lips on her. And after a moment, she relaxed and did the same. Though sadly, Zuko parted his lips away from her afterwards. He smirked.

"There, that should've made you shut up."

The she smirked.

"Actually, no. Why do you have to be so sur--mmpmpm" Back to kissing. Once more, Zuko's lips parted.

"Now will you shut up?"

"Hm... But seriously, I'm here and all you're doing it--"

"Are you _trying_ to get me to kiss you _again_!?"

"Yes, yes I am." she grinned.

"Well, keep it up, and kissing you is not the only thing I'm going to be doing."


	13. The Nomads that Sang About Tea

**When Zuko and Iroh, meets the 'Cave of Two Lovers' Nomad peoples! Yay! And it has a bit of Zutara in the ending. Though it's when Zuko and Katara gets together... and yeah :)

* * *

**

It was such a peaceful morning. Aang, Katara, and Sokka had gone to the river, Aang and Katara practicing waterbending, while Sokka went to catch some fish. Toph had gone to a clearing off somewhere to practice her earthbending. And Zuko meditated somewhere away from them. Yes, all four benders, plus Sokka, split to do what they wanted today, leaving Uncle Iroh to watch camp. What peaceful morning it was, until...

_AAH!_

The five heads titled up.

"What was that?" wonder Aang, Sokka, and Katara.

Zuko merely groaned at the distraction.

"Woah." stated Toph, freezing in her place to feel any vibrations for anyone close.

All was silent, until...

_AAH!_

The sound came again. And by the second time, all five realized who that was.

"Iroh!"

When all had met once again in camp, they had found a crying Iroh and a pot of spilled tea.

"Iroh, wha-"

"Uncle! You brought us worried over here with your painful screams, just because you spilled some tea!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Zuko yelled, interrupted what the others were gonna ask him. The old man looked up with sadness in his eyes.

"Bu - but Zuko! Spilled Tea is just so... SAD!" replied Iroh, sobbing into a peice of cloth. Zuko grunted while the other four had a confused look on their faces. "It's all on the gorund, and I can't drink it anymore!"

"It's just tea! Geez, I am so sick of it!"

"Zuko!" said Iroh surprised, "Being sick of tea, is like being sick of breathing!"

"No, being sick of tea is healthy for you! It doesn't make you as crazy as you are! Uncle... Why, when I'm Fire Lord-"

"You'll do a terrible job at that." interrupted Sokka, and which Zuko sent a flying flame towards him, causing him to back away in fear.

"Anyway, when I'm Fire Lord, I am going to burn all the tea around the Palace!" he declared. Iroh gasped.

"Zuko, how you could say something like that!? Th - this coming from my own nephew! That is so hurtful!" Iroh replied, and began to cry somemore.

"Ugh, whatever." said Zuko, now walking off to meditate once again. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph looked at eachother befor shrugging off as well and going back to what they were doing. At which, Chong, the Nomads that Katara, Aang, and Sokka had come across with at the Cave of Two Lovers, suddenly appeared along with his own gang as well.

"Woah, hey there old dude. Why are you so sad man?" Iroh's sobbing stopped and stared at the weird looking Nomads//hippies.

"Um, who are you?"

"I'm Chong, and this is my wife Lily. These people here are our companions. We're Nomads. Happy to go, wherever the wind takes us." Then Chong seen the spilled tea on the ground. "Oh, bummer man, spilled tea. That is so sad. Hey, I've got an idea!" Chong exclaimed. Iroh's eye twitched.

"Huh?"

"Let's sing... a tea song!" And the song began like this:

_Tea, oh spilled tea. Such lovely tea..._

_Too bad it's spilled._

_Tea, delicious tea. Such yummy tea..._

_Too bad it's spilled._

Iroh twitched. And then, he twitched again. And then...

AAH!!!!!!

The four benders, plus Sokka, looked up aggrivated again.

Zuko groan once more and decided to stop his uncle's screams for tea once more.

Though once all five got there...

"HIPPIES!?" he yelled agrily, upon seeing the Nomads at camp. Aang, and Katara smiled at the guest.

"Hey Chong! Nice to see you again!" Katara exclaimed. Chong had stopped singing and seen the new arrivals, taking a quick look at them, and finally recognizing them.

"Hey, it's arrow head and braids girl. And the guy with 'Nice Underwear!'" Chong exclaimed on Sokka's part.

"Nice underwear?" asked Toph. Sokka groaned and mumbling something else.

"Don't ask." said Sokka.

"Man, it's like, so nice to see you guys again! Especially after the Cave of Two Lovers. This is so surprings, and stuff."

"Cave of Two Lovers?" asked Zuko.

"Uh..." replied Katara, looking nervously at Aang and then at him.

"Dude, it was like, so awesome in there! Like, we got stuck, and then these big badger moles came and saved us. And then, braids girl and Arrow head was together, and stuff."

"Badger Moles?" asked Toph again.

"Don't ask." replied Aang this time.

"Katara!? You and Aang were together?" asked Zuko again, now crossing his arms.

"Er..." she tried to think of an explanation, all the while blushing at the memory of it.

"You've got some explaining to do." said Zuko.

* * *

**Ooh, Katara's busted. R'n'R, because I'm bored. Sorry if this drabble sucked. It's 1:43 a.m and I'm really tired, so I'm gonna go sleep now. Good Night everyone, lol.**


	14. Promise?

**A/N: **Zutara fluff, FINALLY :)

I made this while listening to this really sad song that basically had to do with this entry.

Okay, the **setting** here is supposed to be a part of those cliches' that Zuko captures Katara in hopes of trapping Aang, but falls in love with her instead. So, here's the **fallen-in-love** part.

Yes, they're together in this entry. **R'n'R **

* * *

He had awaken, all because of the sobbing girl right next to him. 

Ka - Katara?" he asked, now sitting up and rubbing his head. She slightly flinched and held her knees closer to her.

"I'm okay Zuko... just, go back to sleep." she whispered. He looked at her concerningly.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing. I'm okay, really." She glanced at him as the tears fell down her eyes.

"No, you're not. Tell me what happened, right now." he replied sternly. She sighed.

"Just having... a nightmare."

"About?"

She gave a small smile. "Our wedding." He shrugged.

"Well, that wouldn't be so bad now, right? It's not supposed to be a nightmare! It's a fantasy, that will come true!" he teased. Yet she shook her head.

"Not that. It's just... well... you... died." She began to sob somemore and scooted closer to him. Which in turn, he took her into his arms and on his lap, wiping the tears that fell from her face.

"Shh, don't worry, it's only a nightmare. It won't come true. Well, maybe except the wedding and all but--"

"Azula... Right when we were saying vows... she struck you. Her lightning peirced, right through you." she interjected. "You died Zuko. right on the spot. It was horrible!"

"Katara, it won't come true okay? It's just a bad dream. Shh..." he lightly ran his fingers through her hair caressing it.

"Zu - Zuko. Please. Promise you..."

"What?"

"You wont... leave me." she whispered once again.

"I won't do that! Why would I even want to?"

"Just promise me that. Don't leave me Zuko. Promise me that you'll always be there, for me... for us. I don't want to be without you. I don't want anything to happen to you. _Please_..."

"Shh... it's okay. I wont leave. Nothing will happen to me, I promise." he replied, hugging her tightly in his arms. Quietly the two lay there in the darkness, falling asleep in eachother's arms.

_I promise._

* * *

**To Elements:** Yeah, I usually sleep around that time too, but I've been so tired lately. I have no idea why. But I just stay that late either reading fanfics or finishing up some of my own. 

Once again, **Submit Reviews **everyone :)

hehheh, _please?_


	15. Gaurdian Angel

Away she went today, ashes scattered on the ocean's waves. She didnt want a burial. No. She wanted it with the way both the nations she represented, to come together. She was not to be ashed and kept in a box. And neither did she want a full body drifting lifelessly out to sea.

No.

Instead, she burned down to ashes, as her loved ones watched it sprinkling down on the cool waters, floating away.

They all cried.

Toph cried because her friend was now gone. Aang cried because she was the one to love him first, and the one to first die. Sokka cried because she was his one and only sister. And Fire Lord Zuko cried, because his love was no more.

But the twins didn't.

The twins that lay sleeping in his arms. Girls, to be exact. Of course they didn't cry. They didn't know her. They didn't even get to see her. For she died giving birth to them.

But before she died, she whispered a few words to him...

_Don't worry Zuko. Yue is there. And I will be with you too._

And as Zuko looked down upon both babies, he smiled just a little. He smiled because he knew that one day, they'd grow up to be just like her. He smiled because he now had daughters to remind him of her. He smiled because he knew she would always be a part of him.

And he looked upon the sea, the wind slightly blowing at him.

_I'll always be with you Zuko. No matter what._

Later that night, he looked out the balcony to find the moon directly above. It glistened as the stars around it shined brighter than they normally did. He knew she made it. She was there, just as she had said. And as he stared, he could've sworn he saw a girl in red and blue, hair neatly tied up, like a bride, with wings on her back, smiling down at him before quickly disappearing.

_I'll always be your gaurdian angel._

* * *

**To:'Robots Are Your Friends' --** Hey, thanks :) I'm glad you like my fics! You rock!

**Once again, this is what comes from listening to a sad song. R'n'R**


	16. Last Words Worth Saying

**The After-Math of war...** Katara is getting married... and Zuko writes a letter. **Enjoy :) **

**R'n'R**

* * *

He cried that night. Cried with pain and sorrow in his heart. He knew he had to let her go, for she was now getting married. And he now couldn't have her. The only one he ever wanted, he couldn't have. And so, in the darkness he wept, writing his emotions down on a bightly gold parchment. 

_To Katara..._

_All was not how it seemed,_

_Though I was merely your friend, _

_You were the girl of my dreams._

_But I need to write this,_

_Inorder to let you go._

_Since I can't hold onto any longer,_

_a memory of a thousand woes._

_You are happy._

_Your smile shows it through._

_And you love him, I know you do._

_But you couldn't even see, that I loved you too._

_You looked past me, as nothing but a friend._

_And I looked back at you that way, though it was only pretend._

_Deep down inside, I really cared._

_But you didn't need me, you had him there._

_He was the one to protect you, in darkness and in light._

_But I was the one who saved you, even in our Nation's fight._

_He was the one to kiss you, hold you ever-so-close,_

_And here I was thinking, you'd give my love hope._

_But no, I was wrong._

_You had him all along._

_Through sickness and pain,_

_He'd be there looking vain._

_He was there, when things fell through._

_But I'd be the one who'd give his all to you._

_Though now I know your answer, and of course it's him._

_Even for a Fire Lord, this is no win._

_And so now I have to say sorry,_

_For not telling you the truth._

_For keeping it a secret,_

_For hiding all the proof._

_And I'm sorry, for doing it so wrong._

_And I'm sorry, so sorry..._

_for loving you all along._

And she looked down on that parchment, tears in her eyes. In the ashey grounds she sat, alone in the night. She couldn't believe it, he was gone. Before the wedding day, before the parties, before everything. His death came first.

"Why Zuko? Why? Why didn't you tell me!? ... _If only I knew, for I loved you too_." she whispered. "_I loved you too_."

* * *

**A/N: **WAH!!! I'm such a horrible person!!!!! I made Zuko die! _--starts to run away from angry mob of Zuko fangirls-- _

The worst part? This drabble is actually leaning towards Kataang _--starts to run more from angry mob of Zutarians--_ No fellow Zutarians, please don't kill me! I'm one of you! Nooooo!!! See the last sentence!?

**Remind to stop listening to sad songs while writing these drabbles **P **They're ruining my brains with sadness.**

**And Zuko did suicide in this drabble. How? I have no idea.**

I have got to stop killing people off in my drabbles...


	17. Too Easy

He quickly evaporated the water coming towards him. "Too slow." he said.

She quickly cause the flames to dissolve with ice. "Not good enough." she stated.

He quickly melted away the hurling ice daggers. "Pathetic. " he replied.

She quickly washed away the scorching fire being shot at her. "Too predictable." she responded.

"Oh yeah?"

And as fast as she had said it, the next thing she saw was her on the ground, with the boy she fought with, resting right on top of her... smirking.

"Too easy." he replied once more, before leaning in to close the space with their lips. And after every good moment, something always seems to ruin it. And that something was...

_Cough Cough Cough._

Both teens slowly looked up to see a very shocked airbender, and a very VERY angry watertribe warrior who's ponytail was fun and perky.

--Sokka: Did you HAVE to add that part!?  
Me: Uh..._ hehheh_? Anyway...--

"Zuko... run" whispered Katara. Zuko looked back at her with embarrasment.

"Why?"

"Because... I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Katara's brother interrupted, shouting at the two and holding up his boomerang threateningly. Zuko gulped. "I'll give you 10 seconds you perverted scum!"

And so, Zuko quickly got off, and ran.

"Ten... nine... ONE!"

Sokka chased after him.


	18. Daddy's Girl Mommy's Boy

**It's an AU (Alternate-Universe), as in, if Zuko and Katara had kids during highschool, and if their lives fell apart... well...**

**R'n'R**. Implied Jinko inside. Now, I'm going to shoot myself for even putting that...

* * *

My life started off as any kid's life would. A happy family, great parents, a good home, and a twin brother. Yes, I had a twin brother... _HAD_ one. And that all changed when we were both 7... 

_"I hate you Zuko! How could you do this to me!? Get...OUT!" screamed their mother, as the two children held eachother tightly, crying in their arms._

_"You know why I did this? Because you were a useless, pathetic, ignorant wife! All you care about is yourself. Selfish witch! Jin is way better than you!" their father yelled back. "And I'd be happy to get out and as far away from you!"_

_"Fine! Go! You think I'm useless? You're the one being a pimp, coming home in the middle of the night filled with lipstick and scents on you. I know where you've been Zuko! You think I don't get hurt? You think the children don't get hurt either? You bastard! I hate you! I don't care if Jin is better, you just like her in bed! Like the rest of the--"_

_"The only person that should deserve to be called a prostitute is you!" he interrupted. She fell back in shock, anger, and tears._

_"I hate you! Get out of this house! And don't you dare come back! We don't need you!" she replied, now hitting him as hard as she could as he controll her fist tightly and painfully to her._

_The children, Zayde and Kaori, both couldn't stand the arguements. They shot up in between their parent's rants as tears slid down their little faces. By then, Zuko had already let go of Katara._

_"No, stop it! Mommy, daddy, stop now!" they both cried. Yet their parents refused to listen. Instead, Zuko quickly tore Zayde away from his sister and dragged him closer._

_"Zayde is coming with me. We're leaving!" he stated firmly. Katara gave him a hard push._

_"Go! Get away from me!"_

_"No dad, please! Stop it! I want to stay with mommy too! We can't let mommy go! She needs us! We need her!" cried Zayde, trying to get out of his father's grip, yet failing miserably. Both guys walked closer to the door. _

_"Daddy!" cried Kaori, running up to hug her father, yet her mother's pull on her prevented her to do so. "Please! Daddy, daddy, don't leave! I'll do anything to keep you right here with me! Can't you see how much I need you? I need you! I love you daddy!"_

_"You don't need to love him!" her mother spat out viciously. "He doesn't love you anyway!"_

_"Shut up you bitch!" he responded back._

_"Stop it! Daddy, dont go! Mommy's saying things she dont mean! She don't know what she's talking about! I need you daddy! I promise, if you stay, I - I''ll be a good girl. I'll clean my room, I'll go to school, I'll do whatever daddy! Just... don't leave! I'm your little girl remember daddy? Remember?__" _

_"No." he merely stated._

_"Mommy! Please, stop daddy! Momy, I don't want to leave! Mommy! I promise, I'll be a good boy! I'll do my homework, listen to my teachers, I'll do anything to stay! Mommy, please! You said I'm your little boy remember? Mommy!" yelled Zayde. _

_"I am not letting you stay with that wreckless witch." his father interrupted. _

_"GET OUT!" yelled Katara somemore._

_"Zayde!" cried his sister who was younger than him by a few minutes._

_"Kaori!" he cried back. Both struggled against their parents wishes, just to hold on to eachother. To stay together, borther and sister forever. Yet they couldn't._

_And she watched both her father and brother, walk out of the door and out their lives._

_And he watched both his sister and mother, disappearing into the house and out of their lives._

... We didn't even get to say "Goodbye".

* * *

**I was listening to the song 'Daddy's Little Girl' by Frankie J. And so I decided to write this. **

I know you all are now starting to hate me because of these sad fics. I need a life. Lol. Well, I'm not updating until I atleast get 10 reviews. I need encouragement ya know! And some ideas...


	19. Ice Box

Jet watched Katara walk away,with another person hand in hand, throwing out all they used to be. What hurts the most, was that she stayed with his enemy, the scarred boy he once accused. She looked back for a moment and sighed. _Goodbye to their past_...

Aang watched Katara stare into his eyes, the eyes that did not belong to him but that of the banished prince. He cried, for a first love hurts the most. He envied, because he met her first yet wasn't able to keep her last. He suffered, seeing them fall in love with the fact thae she did not fall in love with him. He hated it.

**_. x x x ._**

Jet's breaths shortened by each second, eyes slowly closing to darkness. He didn't care anymore. No one else cared anyway. He lay there dying with no affection left in him, his heart like an ice box, no love to warm it up. He thought about her and when she called it quits. It felt exactly as it did now, a dieing feeling, so cold. So cold.

Aang began to drift from life, breathing slowly where he lay. He didn't care anymore. He hated his life from the start. This was all there was left for the reason of living, to save everyone else's life. But why won't anyone save him? Closing his eyes, every bit of disaster played in his mind, especially to when his love soon loved someone else. It hurt, his heart now replaced with an ice box. He felt alone in the shadows when he saw a love forming in them. It didn't matter if everyone else hate him, atleast Katara would love him. But destiny didn't want it that way. So there he lay, with an iced heart empty and cold. So cold.

* * *

**AN: Err, Jet and Katara didn't really happen that way, but I just bended it a bit. So yeahh, Jet and Aang are dying, but I have no idea why. You have an imagination! Use it. lol :)**

**Ice Box- Omarion.**


End file.
